


Duck Duck

by FairyNiamh



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Not Beta Read, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is a little privacy too much to ask for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duck Duck

The Taneleer Tivan stood at the cage and smiled gently at the specimen it contained. 

"Ya know, a little privacy, wouldn’t go amiss here," was a normal complaint this time of the week.

"So you have said. Your species intrigues me. Your reproductive organ closely resembles that of Fowl on Earth."

"There isn't anything foul about my dick," Howard said defensively.

"Fowl, not foul," Taneleer clarified.

The duck rolled his eyes. "Whatever man. Now would you look away. Some things a duck like to do in private."

"No, you came to me, remember? I wish to study your masturbatory habits… again. Do you know that you masturbate more than any of my other guests?"

"I came to you for help and became a prisoner. Just like everyone else here. I just won’t let you break me. Watch all you want, you dirty old man. I won't let you ruin my fun time."

Howard closed his eyes, hoping to block out all thoughts of his audience. He was glad that there were no cameras; this was hard enough on him. Ha, hard, he made a dick pun.

Finally, his cock unfurled from its feathered nest and the cock on top of his head stood up. He thought of the last issue of Play Duck that he had looked at, as he wrapped his feathered hand around his long thin cock. Miss July and her perfect breasts, the way her feathers barely covered her vent, and her shanks. Hubba-hubba.

He shot his load just as she had squeezed her breasts in his imagination.

A soft, "Fascinating," roused him from his euphoric stupor.

"Okay, old man, party's over. Time to go leer at some other poor sap."

"Do you need anything?" Taveleer asked kindly.

"Yeah, some wine, and not that weak Xandarian crap either. Why you buy that is beyond me."

"The Asgardians left a barrel of their finest mead with me. Will that suit your palate?"

Howard sighed and shrugged. "Not the best, but far from the worst."

"Your wish in my command."

Howard shivered as he watched his captor walk away. The freak really had a hard on for watching his prizes do sexual stuff. Well, as long as he doesn’t try cross-breeding, he supposes he could have a worse prison. Like one with no wine.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the spoiler is for the after credit scene. Still Howard is there, thus the reason I put this in GotG.


End file.
